The invention concerns a method for ordering services, especially for booking hotel rooms and travel at home and abroad as well as medical services, wherein the ordering is performed via a user terminal connected to a central data processing device, wherein the central data processing device comprises a data storage device and is also connected to a service location terminal and wherein the method comprises steps for:
a) calling up the central data processing device from the user terminal,
b) specifying a service request to the central data processing device,
c) retrieving information on the service offer from a data base in the central data processing device,
d) selecting a service offer on the basis of the retrieved information from the data base. The invention also concerns a system for ordering services, especially for booking hotel rooms and travel at home and abroad together with medical services where the ordering is undertaken via a user terminal connected with at least one central data processing device, wherein the central data processing device comprises a data storage device and is also connected to a service location terminal.
The combination of modern computer-based information systems and telecommunication systems makes it possible to order services from a local subscriber""s terminal which is connected to the computer-based information system. The permanent service offer can be entered in the computer-based information system and the customer selects the service on the basis of information received from the information system. Information systems of this kind can also pass on the customer""s choice of service to the service location where the order is recorded and the service is executed.
In GB patent application no. 2 207 838, for example, there is disclosed a digital, interactive communication system where the subscribers can select by means of touch-tone telephones from a number of pre-recorded video presentations and products and services for sale. Subscriber requests are received by a voice network interface which is coupled to a local data network. Via the local data network a subscriber of a dedicated data processor is served in the local data network which is connected to a large data base which digitally stores video presentations which can be retrieved by the subscribers and displayed on their television receivers, the video presentations being transferred digitally to a second local data network which is connected to a cable network which supplies the information to the subscriber""s television receiver.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,849 there is disclosed a device for displaying information, the devices being installed in publicly accessible locations such as railway stations. The device comprises a display, for example in the form of a viewing screen, a keyboard and a telephone set. When the microtelephone is lifted during the display of a specific type of service information, for example hotel information, restaurant information, travel information, mail order information or job offers, a telephone circuit in the set will connect the user directly with the location from which the information comes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,643 there is disclosed information and booking data processing systems wherein cooperating and interconnecting computers handle information and booking for different kinds of travel reservations, particularly by using existing systems, namely an airline reservation system and remotely located terminals in travel agents"" office, connected to separate cruise information computer, for also providing information and booking services specifically on cruises.
Further in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,499 there is disclosed a computer-based system for handling travel requests aimed at a specific offer to individual members of a sponsored group. The system comprises a data base with information on the offer and the individual members of the group as well as information on pre-selected sellers of various travel services and a place code file with codes which correspond to the locations of airports in a number of towns. The information is displayed to an individual group member who is performing a travel request via a terminal such as a personal computer. A central processor communicates both with the data base and a number of computer-based ordering systems in airline companies. The central processor is programmed in such a manner that it can select the travel route for the group member on the basis of the given offer which comprises specific air routes and if necessary, hotel and car rental services.
Finally it has become increasingly common to use so-called telemarketing services in marketing capital goods and services, e.g. via the public telephone network. In this case both customer and seller can be connected with a data bank via the telephone network, information being retrieved from the data bank or entered in the data bank by means of modern touch-tone telephones. One method for implementing a telemarketing system of this kind is disclosed in Swedish patent application no. 9102930-6, where the method is based on the fact that the seller informs the customer of his existence by calling the data bank""s telephone number and then describing his goods and services by means of coded numbers for building up the data bank via the telephone keys while at the same time the seller""s telephone number is also entered. A customer can obtain information on goods and services, including the price of these from the seller by calling the data bank""s telephone number.
The object of the present invention is to improve and increase the efficiency of the method for ordering services by means of central data bases and public telecommunication networks.
To be more specific, a first object is to permit the customer or user to specify a service request and to obtain information on services on the basis of the specified service request in order to subsequently perform a selection of the most suitable service offer. A second object of the invention is to cause the choice of service offer to effect a direct connection between the customer and the service location, thus enabling the ordering of the service to be implemented.
A third object is to maintain the connection between the user and the central data processing device after the customer""s order has been confirmed, thus enabling the user to order further services without the necessity of calling up the central data processing device again.
A fourth object is that all orders which are effected lead to an automatic updating of the service offer which is stored in the central data processing device, a user thus being presented at all times with a reliable service offer.
A fifth object is that all orders can be made without any language problems being experienced in the communication between the user, the central data processing device and the service location when, e.g., communication takes place between different countries.
These above-mentioned and other objects are achieved with a method which is characterized in that it comprises the additional steps of
e) having the choice of a service offer automatically effect the establishment of a connection between the user terminal and the service location terminal via the central data processing device,
f) ordering the desired service from the service location terminal,
g) transferring an order confirmation from the service location terminal to the user terminal,
whereupon the established connection between the user terminal and the service location terminal is disconnected and the user terminal returns to the central data processing device in order either to specify a further service request or to terminate the call, the order being recorded in real time by a local data processing system at the service location and effecting a real time update of a data base in the local data processing system, while service information in the data base in the central data processing device is automatically and immediately updated from the local data processing system on the basis of the transactions undertaken between user terminal and service location terminal in connection with steps a)-g).
It is also an object of the invention to provide a system whereby the method according to the invention can be implemented by means of, amongst other things, existing data processing devices and telecommunication systems, including the possible use of existing telemarketing systems.
This last object is achieved according to the invention with a system which is characterized by a user terminal which is connected to the data processing device via a first, generally accessible telecommunication network, that the central data processing device is connected with the service location terminal via the said, first telecommunication network or a second telecommunication network, the service location terminal being connected with a data processing device at the service location, that the central data processing device comprises a linking device, the linking device providing a connection between the user terminal and the central data processing device, between the central data processing device and the service location terminal or between the user terminal and the service location terminal via the said telecommunication network(s), that the central data processing device contains a data base which can be called up from both the user terminal and the service location terminal for recording ordering information and service information respectively and arranged to provide ordering information to the service location terminal and service information to the user terminal, as well as to be continuously updated when an order is recorded, an order is confirmed and when permanent or volatile service information is entered respectively, and that the user terminal is arranged to be connected directly with the service location terminal via the linking device.
Further features and advantages of the method according to the invention are presented in the attached claims 2-10 and further features and advantages of the system according to the invention are presented in the attached independent claims 12-26.
The invention will now be described in more detail in connection with embodiments of the invention and with reference to the attached drawing.